dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
DnDWiki:Special Materials
Special materials are metals, woods, stone, or other types of building material that isn't magical but has what could be considered magical properties. This is a list of most of the special materials in the official d20 book. Special Material - Effect *Abyssal Bloodiron - Cold Iron, +4 Critical Confirm *Adamantine - DR, improved sundering *Alchemical Silver - maintains weapon, and bane to lycanthropes *Arandur- silver-blue with green shine; gnome material; mixed with blood of red or blue dragon *Astral Driftmetal - 25% chance of working against incorporeal creatures *Aururum - Pieces meld back together and repair themselves, if broken. *Baatorian Steel - +1 to damage on slashing and piercing *Baatorian Green Steel - Green; Counts as Wounding if magically enchanted; Mined in the Nine Hells *Blended Quartz - -20% arcane failure rate *Blood glass - volcanic crimson-hinted obsidian *Blue Ice - +1 damage slashing weapons, Mythrial type armor but cold as ice *Bronzewood - wood that can be made into plate armor and weighs 10% less *Byeshk - purple sheen; overcomes DR of daelkyr *Calomel - pale gray condensating metal, hard white ore; overcomes DR of fire subtypes *Chitin - plate armor made from insect exoskeletons *Cold Iron - 2x heavy has bane to magical creatures; deep-forged iron that harms chaotic creatures *Crysteel - psionic superhard crystal-steel blend, surprise *Darkleaf - special worked Darkwood made into light plate armor *Darkwood - ½ normal weight of wood *Deep Coral - ??? *Deep Crystal - ??? *Dendritic - armor made of growing crystal *Densewood - ??? *Dlarun - bone-white ivory with green sheen; halfling material *Dragonhide - can make metal armors that count as hide *Duskwood - ??? *Elukian Clay - type of clay associated with the Elemental Plane of Water; removes weight penalty for swim checks *Entropium - +2 max dex -10% arcane failure, +2 AC penalty and added weight. *Fever Iron - reddish, deals fire damage *Firebrass - gold-bronze metal with mithral stats *Flametouched Iron - speckled rusty dark red ore, refined to shimmering silver *Fyrite (Dragon 347) - metallic substance immune to heat, but takes double damage from cold *Frystalline - Good aligned *Gehennan Morghuth Iron - -1 attack, but poisons opponent *Githsilver - what Githyanki swords are made of. AKA ferroplasm *Green Starmetal - Mined from meteorites; Adamantine that deals 1d6 extra damage to outsiders. *Hizagkuur - white magic reflecting metal *Ironbark - ??? *Kheferu - Bright red metal that bypasses DR of Earth elementals *Livewood - magical green hardwood that does not die when cut down, may contain dryads *Mithral - Makes armors that weigh ½ as much, and count as a lighter type; silver-white; traditional elf material *Mudane Crystal - ??? *Orichalcum - red copper-gold *Pandemonic Silver - causes scream that makes others cower in strong winds *Pearl Steel - functions better underwater than normal weapons *Purple Mournlode - blighted purply ore, silver metal with purple streaks; overcomes DR of undead *Rimfire Ice - Glows like torch, +1 cold damage, explodes 1d6 cold damage *Riverine - ½ AC becomes deflection bonus; water enclosed inside a thin force wall; provides force affect *Serren - Branch wood that has ghost touch *Soarwood - lightweight wood used for building airships *Solarian Truesteel - silvery iron; mined on Mt. Celestia *Starmetal - See Green Starmetal *Stygian ice - Deals wisdom rather than consitution damage *Targath - Soft metal that when carried helps the bearer resist disease *Thinaun - traps soul of those slain by it *Truesteel - +1 on roll to confirm critical hits *Urdukar - +2 DC on scry attempts per 5 lbs carried References * Abyssal Bloodiron - Planar Handbook * Adamantine - Dungeon Master's Guide * Alchemical Silver - Dungeon Master's Guide * Arandur - Forgotten Realms setting * Astral Driftmetal - Planar Handbook * Aurorum - Book of Exalted Deeds * Baatorian Steel - Fiendish Codex II * Baatorian Green Steel - Arms & Equipment Guide * Blended Quartz - Arms & Equipment Guide * Blood Glass - Secrets of Xen'drik * Blue Ice - Frostburn * Bronzewood - Eberron Campaign Setting * Byeshk - Eberron Campaign Setting * Calomel - Magic of Eberron * Chitin - Races of the Dragon * Cold Iron - Dungeon Master's Guide * Crysteel - Eberron Campaign Setting * Darkleaf - Dungeon Master's Guide * Darkwood - Dungeon Master's Guide * Deep Coral - Stormwrack * Deep Crystal - Expanded Psionics Handbook * Dendritic - Arms and Equipment Guide * Densewood - Eberron Campaign Setting * Dlarun - Magic of Faerun * Dragonhide - ??? - Dungeon Master's Guide * Duskwood - Forgotten Realms setting * Elukian Clay - Arms & Equipment * Entropium - Arms & Equipment Guide * Fever Iron - Forgotten Realms setting * Firebrass - Secrets of Xen'drik * Flametouched Iron - Eberron Campaign Setting * Fyrite - Dragon Magazine #347 * Frystalline - Book of Exalted Deeds * Gehennan Morghuth Iron - Arms & Equipment Guide * Githsilver - ??? - Reference Needed * Green Starmetal - Complete Arcane * Hizagkuur - Forgotten Realms setting * Ironbark - ??? - Reference Needed * Kheferu - Sandstorm * Livewood - Eberron Campaign Setting * Mithril - Dungeon Master's Guide * Mudane Crystal - Expanded Psionics Handbook * Orichalcum - ??? - Reference Needed(Skyrim elder scroll. Orcish metal dark green color) * Pandemonic Silver - Complete Warrior * Pearl Steel - Stormwrack * Purple Mournlode - Magic of Eberron * Rimefire Ice - Frostburn * Riverine - Stormwrack * Serran - Book of Exalted Deeds * Soarwood - Eberron Campaign Setting * Solarian Truesteel - Arms & Equipment Guide * Stygian Ice - Frostburn * Targath - Eberron Campaign Setting * Thinaun - Complete Warrior * Truesteel - Forgotten Realms - Nether Trilogy Book One * Urdukar - Arms and Equipment Guide - Reference Needed Category:Special materials